


All-Out Attack

by Seasonal



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal/pseuds/Seasonal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turned out, there were several things in Watermelon-Smashing Protocol that you Just Didn't Do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Out Attack

They'd promised Nanako that they would smash a watermelon the year after, and breaking a promise to Nanako was like wading into a sea full of kittens with steel-toed boots and poisonous spurs. There were some things you Just Didn't Do.

As it turned out, there were several things in Watermelon-Smashing Protocol that you Just Didn't Do.

Like blindfolding Yukiko. She somehow, unerringly, claiming it to be an accident, always went for Yosuke with the stick.

("OW OW _OW--_ you're doing this on purpose! There's no possible way you could be this bad at hitting a watermelon-- _OW!!_ "

"Oh, but I'm sorry," Yukiko said earnestly. "Maybe you should move, Yosuke-kun?"

"I _have_ been--"

"Almost there, Yukiko!" Chie had her hands cupped around her mouth, eyes sparkling with almost malicious enjoyment. "Just a _hard_ swing to the right, and you'll crack it, no problem!"

"Didn't you already crack mine, you crazy--"

Chie relented before it became something unfit for Nanako's eyes.)

Letting Naoto try meant waiting a good fifteen minutes while she attempted to figure out the most sufficient method for smashing a watermelon open with a stick without making an actual move to hit it.

(She was already applying theorems and pondering possible charges of vandalism and property damage if a reckless swing were to occur when Yosuke took the stick away from her.)

Souji, who hadn't had much of a chance to see his friends until Golden Week, was determined to give his cousin an important memory to cherish. He'd used a sword in the TV world, he was best suited to cut down the watermelon, and Nanako's eyes were wide and admiring when he raised the stick carefully.

With a loud "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!", he brought it down as hard as he could.

And missed entirely.

"... It's easy to miss, isn't it?" Yukiko offered sympathetically.

Souji's shoulders slumped.

"Y-yeah, partner!" Yosuke chimed in. "You only missed by like... I dunno, twenty centimeters--"

"Wow, Senpai, you kinda suck at this," was Kanji's amused contribution.

Souji's shoulders _slumped._

Yosuke was already making garbled noises, Teddie was promising to avenge his fallen Sensei (who had fallen only in the sense that his cousin was now eying him with pity), and Rise was quick to rise to his defense by reminding Kanji how _his_ attempt had been so overpowered that he'd accidentally smashed a kid's sandcastle _and_ cheery red bucket to smithereens, and now all the families at the beach were giving him a wide berth.

Teddie's contribution was the simplest.

"Bear pile on the enemy!!"

"Ooh, an All-Out Attack?" Rise asked, with no small amount of interest; the team had tended to keep their support out of harm's way. "I didn't think I'd _ever_ get to do one!"

"It's the most wonderful feeling," Yukiko assured her with relish. "Charging in, _utterly crushing_ with a single strike..."

Nanako was already bouncing, hands clapping together. "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"Uh, guys..." Yosuke waved a hand weakly, sensing this was already a losing battle. "It's a _fruit,_ not an enemy...? Do we _really_ have to--"

"Teamwork may be the only way to defeat it," and Souji's voice was grave, confident, and not at all indicative of his earlier humiliation.

"P-Partner?! You too??"

After that, Yosuke was a goner, and the watermelon was soon to follow.

Granted, a group of teenagers and a little girl pummeling it into submission meant it didn't break quite evenly, and there was more splatter than anything, but a valuable lesson was learned that day.

Watermelon, in any condition, tasted best after a hard-earned victory and amongst friends.

And All-Out Attacks, they agreed, were not meant to be used on watermelons.


End file.
